


(￣ω￣) Blindwatch

by Ilyasviel



Series: Mchanji week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, McHanji, McShimada, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Day two of the McHanji Week: Prompt: touch /superheroesHanzo ask his brother for something special tonight, he wants to tie him and put a blindold on his eyes. But it is not the only surprise Hanzo has for Genji tonight...





	(￣ω￣) Blindwatch

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of the mchanji week!! this time I used the prompt: touch, so get ready for some tactile smut XDDDD

Darkness surrounds him. And knowing it has been inflicted by the hand of his brother is making Genji’s head go dizzy. Hanzo has asked him to let him tie him to the bed and put a blindfold on him, and now his nerves are living below his naked skin, waiting for what his brother has in mind for him. Hanzo has left him there a while ago, he didn’t know exactly for how long, but it is making him feel nervous and he tries to free his hands from the silk ribbons tying him to the headboard of the hotel room to no avail. The sound of the door opening startles him. He has never felt this helpless in all his life, and to his own dismay, this aroused by the fact either. All his senses are alight since he has deprived him of one, and is thanks to it he hears a second set of steps behind the ones he knows belong to Hanzo, “Brother?” They can hear the uncertainty in every letter of the simple word.

 

“I have a surprise for you, little brother.”

 

Genji’s body tenses like the string to the words, fighting a shiver that wants to run free through his full length, “Who is with you?”

 

Hanzo chuckles while moving closer, the soft sound of clothes falling to the wood floor going along with his steps, “Don’t spoil the surprise, my love. I’m sure you will guess soon enough.” A dip on the bed to his left preludes the warm air from Hanzo’s breath near his shoulder, “Don’t worry, my treasure, I will never bring to our bed someone you didn’t want here. Do you trust me?”

 

“Always.”

 

A soft peck on Genji’s lips distracts him from a second dip on the bed, this time to his right. Hanzo’s long, deft fingers are tracing the lines of his nose and jaw, the callouses on some of his fingers making the mix of sensations even more appealing. Genji gasps loudly when a new set of fingers touches his leg, strong and big, following the tattoo on his thigh with reverent touches. Those fingers make something wake up in his brain, some kind of recognition, but Hanzo’s fingers moving lower to his chest make his mind go blank for the moment. He really thrust his brother and being cared for two sets of hands instead of the usual ones… it feels delicious. And so he lets his brain go flatline and let his body talk. By the time Hanzo reaches his nipples, he is already biting his lower lip to keep the moan at bay. But his brother will not buy it, and he suckles it hard inside his mouth. And the big hand on his legs move to caress his hip bone, calloused palm pressing against it while a big thumb draws circles on the skin between the bone and the engorged sign of his arousal. The moment Hanzo uses his teeth on the hard nipple, Genji moans aloud, all pretence is forgotten when his body is overstimulated. He can feel his brother’s smirk against his skin, and for a second, he mimics it, until the stranger's fingers leave the innocent touch around his trimmed hair to reach the base of his cock, following the curve with a calloused fingertip. Genji gives them a full body shudder, followed by a low moan when the mysterious man’s finger reaches the frenulum, touching it reverently before tracing the sensitive line of the head of his cock. The way he touches makes him think of someone used to it, but right now he can’t pinpoint the exact face to match that damn fingers. And after the finger is exchanged by his full hand, the rest of his cursed fingers wrapping around his length and applying the exact amount of pressure to make him see stars, he didn’t follow the train of thoughts. Whoever he was, he knows what he is doing and Genji didn’t find on himself the will to fight against it. 

 

“Are you ok with this, brother?” Hanzo’s voice sounds from between his pecs, where he is kissing his skin lovingly, following the line of his tattoo with his lips.

 

Genji’s whisper is broken by short gasps while he tries to answer his brother’s question, the fingers around his length a distraction to his mind, “As long as you are fine with it, I’m on. You are usually the one who didn’t want to share.”

 

Hanzo chuckles before moving down his chest, biting hard his abs before stopping near the navel, “I’m against sharing you behind closed doors, my treasure. But sharing you while my hands never leave this sinful body of yours? I’m not against the idea.”

 

“Then go ahead, my dear brother. And you too, mysterious man.”

 

The weight of his brother on his chest disappears only to appear again on his legs, paired with the stranger position beside his hips, “That’s the plan, love.” A tongue Genji knows didn’t belong to his brother flattens against the tip of his cock, making him moan, “And we may give you a special treat if you guess who he is before we make you come.”

 

A soft giggle sounds mixed between the moans the treatment the stranger is giving him, “I’ll try my best. But you two are working hard to distract me.”

 

Another chuckle, this time paired by the low one of the stranger man, muffled against the soft skin of Genji’s cock. Hanzo moves even closer to him, his breath caressing the wet skin of his member, “That sounds like a challenge.” And Genji knows his brother will smirk at the stranger before his hot mouth capture the tip of his cock, making Genji’s hips buck. The weight of them keep him pinned against the mattress, but the will to move is here, the wish to bury himself inside that hotness. Hanzo reads him, as he always does, going down on him until he feels the gag reflex of his brother pressing the sensitive head of his cock. But he didn’t let him enjoy the feeling for long, pulling up with a lewdly slurp. Genji didn’t feel the cold air for more than a few seconds, the stranger’s mouth is on him a heartbeat later, engulfing him deeper than Hanzo has done in a single movement. A loud moan escapes Genji’s lips, followed by a curse when the man swallows around his head and Hanzo sucks one of his balls inside his mouth. And then the stranger bobs his head, up and down, first at a slow pace, then quicker, going up to catch his breath before pushing down to the hilt and keeping it inside his throat for several seconds, making Genji lose the little control he has muster on his situation. The fingers pinching his nipples didn’t help. He is close, he can feel it in his full skin. The way he can’t move his arms, his legs pinned to the bed by the weight of two grown men who are eating him in the most intimate way possible, his eyes, closed behind the blindfold and useless even when he opens it… his body is overwhelmed with sensation, orgasm growing inside him like a river pressing on a floodgate, threatening to break loose with every heartbeat. 

 

“Fuck!”

 

Hanzo frees his ball, lapping to the excess of spit dripping from the stranger’s mouth, “Only if you can guess who our friend here is, little brother.”

 

Genji’s brain is a puddle of lusty sensations, with too much info to deal with, his orgasm almost there, and now that the prospect of a good fucking is at stake, he needs to guess who the man is before his balls unload the charge he is fighting so hard to keep at bay. And then it happened, cold fingers capture his free nipples while the man around his cock swallows, and then it pops in his mind, and he moans a name before his come fills the waiting mouth, “Jesse!”

 

The soft chuckle of Hanzo barely breaches the fogginess of Genji’s brain while he comes, but he feels his body move up the bed to lie beside him, the pressure of the blindfold moving away. Hanzo dries away the tears the light makes appear on the loved eyes of his brother, before kissing him, while the other man keeps working on his cock, cleaning him to his heart content until Genji is whining, the over sensitised skin begging for release. When Hanzo breaks the kiss, he leans his forehead on his brother’s, lips turned up on a smile, “You cheated, cowboy.”

 

“Darlin’, you can’t put his ass at stake and wait for me to play fair.” The three of them laugh while Jesse crawls up to join them on the top of the bed, resting his head on a hand before tracing the curve of Genji’s nose with the tip of one of his metallic fingers, “Hello, sweet pie. I missed you.”

 

Genji’s smile is genuine, and it stings, jealousy piercing Hanzo’s heart, but he has been the one choosing to bring the cowboy to their bedroom, fearing that one day Genji will choose the honeyed words and scruffy look instead of his secret relationship. Maybe sharing him will be enough to keep him… better having just half of his heart than not at all, right? Genji seems to feel the quickening of Hanzo’s heart against his ribcage, turning to face him with his eyes full of fondness, “My love, thank you.”

 

“Everything for you, my little sparrow.”

 

Raising his head as far as he can with his hands still bound to the bed, Genji pursues his brother’s lips, kissing him with a sweetness neither of them shows usually in public, “You are everything I ever want and need, brother, never doubt about it. But I welcome the present.”

 

Hanzo knows his brother believes every one of the words he has said, but his treacherous heart keeps telling him that someday his beautiful brother will find someone that will steal him from his side. With a sigh, he kisses him again with all the love he can muster, before resting his head on Genji’s shoulder and beckoning Jesse to join him. “Come on, gunslinger. Let’s rest for a while before giving him the promised reward for your cheating. I hope that cock of yours is as impressive as he always brags about.”

 

Jesse moves closer to Hanzo, doubt write on his eyes fearing he is breaking a non-spoken boundary, “Darlin’, I can show you a good time while our friend recovers for the next round.”

 

Not even the stoic leader of the Shimada clan can resist the southern charms of Jesse McCree and his big smile and soft eyes, and so he rolls to his back, beckoning the cowboy with one of his long fingers. “Come on, then. Hit me with your best shot.”

 

“Oh men, you are in for a good time, honeybee.”

 

Hanzo finds he didn’t mind the pet names once the gunslinger has crawled over his brother’s body to pin him against the bed with his weight, the scent of cigar, smoke and leather filling Hanzo’s nostrils while the cowboy nuzzles his neck. Yes, he may learn to enjoy the cowboy’s attention and that wicked mouth of him… time will see.


End file.
